


To Be A Dad

by atimeforflores



Series: Briam Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a lil bit, implied/reference abuse, protective dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/atimeforflores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam making out with someone else to make Brett pay more attention to him because he's feeling a little neglected but his plan back fires and Brett breaks up with him. Brett's dated people before who rathered play mind games instead of talking and Brett thinks Liam is doing the same thing :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be A Dad

**Author's Note:**

> So i didn't exactly follow the prompt, sorry.

Liam hadn’t eaten for days. Most times he could hardly pull himself out of bed. Sitting ramrod straight, staring at the wall for hours. His mother was worried, and so was his step father. So far Justin had tried talking to him a total of 17 times but had never garnered a breath. The boy simply wasn’t responsive. As their worry grew, so did their anger. Justin had already cornered that McCall kid at the hospital when he was bringing Melissa dinner. Remarkable recovery or not, he could and would end this boy if he was the reason his step-son, no, his son was hurting. But McCall had informed him that was not the case and implied that it was Liam’s fault! How dare he!

Justin had come into Liam’s life when the boy had only been four years old. His father had been an abusive drunk in county prison by that time. He had seen Liam grow, had seen him mature, had seen him break and put himself back together piece by piece. He had been the one holding Liam’s hand when they got the psychiatrist’s final answer as to the young boy’s anger issues. He had been the one to use lacrosse to teach Liam to anchor himself, had spent countless hours bruising his aging bones in the back yard, tackle after tackle.

And not once had he seen his boy, his baby boy, cry. But that is what has been happening for the last five days since Liam had stumbled in the house with bruised lips and a bruised heart.

And Justin _was pissed._

…

Justin was only 25 when he found out he was sterile. Two years later he found Larissa and Liam. The rest was history.

Now at 39 he was getting much too old to follow teenagers around town, but it needed to be done. He had wheedled from the Sheriff’s kid, Stiles, that his son had been in a relationship. A _gay_ one.

It’s not that he had any problem with Liam being gay, heck he sort of expected it ever since the day Liam came home with heart eyes talking about Scott McCall, but he had hoped that Liam would talk to him. And it hurt that he didn’t.

He gets that they didn’t have the conventional father-son relationship, but that doesn’t mean he care more than anything. He practiced his dad jokes daily, perfected the art of cutting off the crusts and bought a minivan.

He was a dad, gosh darnit. And dads owned shot guns and had speeches typed out. He picked the perfect one for the occasion, pistol in the back of his pants (empty but what the hell) and speech in hand when he knocked firmly on the wooden door in front of him.

“Hello,” he said pleasantly when the door opened, showing a large bearded man, “Is Brett here?”

…

Brett never expected his heart to broken by Liam of all people. The kid was short, _so short_ , and cocky with those bright blue eyes and messy hair with that stupid tooth gap. So of course he fell fast and hard, and got hurt _again_.

What he didn’t expect after said heart break was a gun wielding African-American man at his door. He quickly told the man to which he responded with, “I’m Haitian, dickweed.”

Which made absolutely nothing better.

“I don’t even know you,” He spat at the man, watching the gun the guy obviously thought was cleverly hidden. It wasn’t.

The man’s face scrunched angrily, his arm twitching like he was going to reach for the gun, “I’m Liam’s father.”  
And _wait_ \- how does _that_ work?

“Liam cheated on me,” he spat angrily, trying to slam the door in the man’s face. He was stopped by the steel toed boot in the entryway however.

“Liam,” the guy said furiously, “Hasn’t eaten for days. He doesn’t get out of bed; he doesn’t speak. So I don’t care if he slaughtered a family of kittens, I want him better.”

“Listen,” Brett sneered, “Why doesn’t he just throw some shit around, get over himself.”

The man’s eyes blazed, “When kids get angry they hurt two people; others or themselves. Liam’s not in the mood for hurting other people right now.” With that he turned around, getting in a minivan for goodness sake, staring Brett down while he drove down the road. Brett’s stomach clenched but he stood resolute.

…

“The sun, the moon, the truth. The sun, the moon, the truth. The sun, the moon, the truth.” Liam muttered to himself, sinking his claws into his palms, breathing deeply.

The tang of blood clotted the air, blocking out any other smell. The blood rushing through his ears covered up the world. He dug his claws in deeper, anger at himself growing.

Hearing the door open, he growled before he could stop himself. He was appalled to find his step father staring back at him, an unamused look on his face.

“Get out!” He yelled standing quickly and turning away. He felt his fangs lengthen, splitting his lip. The taste of copper assaulted his tongue, and his eyes were flaring. Another growl swept through his chest. A dark hand grabbed him by the elbow pulling him towards the door. He snarled, swiping a clawed hand at Justin’s chest but the man deftly dodged before delivering a hard blow to the temple with his elbow.It took just a few seconds for Liam to get his bearings but in that time Justin had kicked the door to the bathroom and shoved his son in the shower, turning it on fully cold.

He watched yellowed eyes change back to blue with an unimpressed stare. Blood flowed freely from Liam’s palms now, and somehow he had managed to mangle his own arm.

“Heal yourself.” Justin spat, crossing his arms.

“I can’t,” Liam sobbed, cold water still pouring him, “I can’t.”

“DO IT!” Justin yelled, slamming his hands down on the ceramic of the tub.

“I lost control, I can’t- I can’t!” Liam screamed, curling into himself.

“DO WHAT I TELL YOU BOY!” Justin roared, grabbing Liam and shaking him.

Liam did the only thing he could. He threw back his head and howled.

…

Brett heard him and all his reserve crumbled. He ran as fast as he could, scaling the Dunbar household and finding the young man shivering in the shower. He pushed Justin roughly out of his way, trying to get to Liam mate, mine, protect, save rumbling through his head.

“What did you do?” He bellowed at the dark man.

“What I had to,” He replied coldly. He reached forward to run his hand through his son’s hair when a large clawed hand grabbed his wrist. He could feel the bones bending under the grip.

“What. Did. You. Do.” Was the growled echo. Justin held his gaze,

“There is still a way to trigger him. To make him panic.”

“You’re a monster.” The younger man scorned him.

“No, I’m a father.”

…

Later with Liam wrapped around him, he asked one simple question.

"Why?”

He almost didn’t hear the answer.

“Because you were ignoring me. I just wanted you to touch me, to love me like you used too. But I just messed everything up again."

“Oh, baby,” Brett whispered tucking the younger boy into his chest, “my baby. I will always love you.”

He pretended he didn’t feel the wetness against his throat.


End file.
